


[podfic] You Can't Judge A Book

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Early Days, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: People are like books; your first impressions are made by what you see on the cover. But the pages often run far deeper than you expected, and James Kinchloe learns this of those who will eventually become his closest comrades in his part of the war.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	[podfic] You Can't Judge A Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can't Judge a Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025043) by [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux). 



> Author's note:  
> This is my entry for the 2018 Short Story Speedwriting Challenge; I opted for an early days piece, this time Kinch-centric, though the other Heroes all have parts to play. Thanks to Belphegor for help with the French dialogues!
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Deep thanks to Belphegor and UrsulaKohl for helping me with the French lines!  
> roguefaerie, thank you for requesting Creator's Choice -- I had a lot of fun recording this piece, which centers one of my all-time favorite characters. I hope you enjoy it! (If you need a version without music, please let me know in the comments and I'll upload one for you.)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:20:56
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream (both below) 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/10mztgs986m4e4v0sptuifytx6yk9gd6) on box.com 



### Credits

  * **Text:** [You Can't Judge A Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025043)
**
  * **Author:** [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux)
  * **Podficcer:** Anonymous 
  * **Music:** "[Peaceful Desolation](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4200-peaceful-desolation)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io) (CC-BY 4.0) 
** 


**  
**

**  
**  



End file.
